Drako
Drako is concerned with justice, truth and the rule of law among the people. Motto: Let Justice be without Fear or Favour Glory be to Drako And in His Name Shall we weight the Words of men To find Truth Shall we weigh the Deeds of men And make Justice With our Speech and in our Blood Shall we Judge And be Judged Justice is concerned with the ordering of things within society. It defines what is wrong and what is right. Drako is concerned with how people seek these goals and make choices in their daily lives. The law is there to guide people in life and to correct them when they make mistakes. When someone has suffered an injustice it is to Drako that they pray for guidance. They may visit a temple for advice or to ask for forgiveness when they have broken a law or failed in their morale duty. Temples of Drako can be found across Albion and vary greatly in their size and function. Some may serve as legal offices, record houses or even courts of law. Priests may oversee tribunals and petty trials within them, while preachers deliver oratories to crowds outside. It is also common for criminals to be educated on their misdeeds outside Churches of Drako, being taught how to avoid making the same mistakes and learning to understanding the effect their actions had on others. Priests of Drako often serve as mediators and arbitrators, offering assistance to those with disputes and helping them resolve the problem themselves. They play an important role advising lords on matters of justice and how best to avoid creating laws that may be authoritarian and oppressive. They will be the first to explain that the Laws of the Land are intended to protect people and to be a force for good, not a tool for tyranny. The Scales of Justice are the primary symbol of Drako, reminding people of the balance between right and wrong, and how ones deeds must weight against their outcomes. Quills, books and manacles are other symbols often associated with Drako and Justice. Drako’s bird is a white owl, bringer of wisdom and counsel to wise men. The Sceptre or Mace of Justice is the weapon most commonly depicted being wielded by Drako. It is a symbol of authority, leadership and temporal power. The Sceptre of Parliament was a potent artefact given to the Lions by Drako to aide in their quests. Church of Drako The high seat of the Church of Drako is located in the Minster of Justice in the City of Eboracum, in the Kingdom of Bernicia . Under the great vaulted ceiling of the cathedral those people learned in the laws of the land study and assist in the fulfillment of Justice. Many folk travel to the cathedral to attend the Court of Justice, to plead for their innocence or to accuse a fellow of a crime. Chief among the priests here are those blessed with the powers of Truthseeking and the services they can provide are much sort after. Other important churches and holy sites of Drako include the Temple of Drako - situated high on the side of a craggy mountain, this temple is the destination for many Knights and monks who wish to contemplate the teachings of Drako. It is believed that at this lonely retreat that the first Truthseekers were gifted with their powers. Justicar of Drako In the service of the Lord of Justice, these knights may travel villages acting as magistrates and advocates, or perhaps taking to the wilderness to chase an outlaw on the run. Not only do these knights have skill at arms, they are knowledgeable of the laws and customs of the lands through which they travel. Category:Gods of Albion Category:Lions